Allure
by Darksnow4
Summary: Drakken creates a ray that causes all women that can be, attracted to him, what happens when both Kim and Shego aren't affect, what happens when Shego and Kim discover they may have feelings for one another. KIGO!
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Right Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Shego, kim or any of the characters, just this idea for a story. :).

Dr. D was up to something, that was true, Shego had already stolen everything he would need but he hadn't let her in on the big secret and it was pissing her off, he usually was ranting on about what he was doing back after Shego had threatened to plasma his butt if he didn't tell her what was going on he had gone to hide in his room in the lair leaving Shego to her own devices.

She didn't even have any of her stuff there, she had moved out recently due to the fact that Drakken had got on her last nerve, barging into her room when she was busy, sleeping or preoccupied, so she had moved into a small town house in Middleton, and so far the green skinned woman hadn't had any problems with the neighbours or GJ busting down her door.

"SHEEGO! KIM POSSIBLE IS ARRIVING!" Drakken yelled as he emerged from his room just as the teenaged hero jumped through the open entrance.

"Drakken you won't get away with whatever you are doing!" Kim called as she got into her fighting stance.

"Ha-ha, but I will, you and your buffoon won't be able to stop me, my plan is unstoppable, Shego get her!" He yelled and Shego jumped into action, her mind on the fight, she kicked out at the teen hero while her side kick, Ron stoppable sprinted to stop Drakken, who had his ray in his hand, he shot the gun and a blast resounded, knocking both women off their feet, they stood up and rubbed their heads, only to look out in confusion as several young women ran in and attached themselves to Drakken.

"This is my Allure ray, it attracts any men or women who have the possibility to be attracted to me, I will use the women to help me with my plans." He said then looked over to Kim and Shego who had stood up and were dusting themselves off.

"So why are you two not running towards me?" He said and pouted. "The only way you wouldn't would be if you were… umph!" He said and was flying backwards, Shego's fist outstretched.

"Do not say what you were thinking, you know my preferences but you don't know what pumpkin's are, you may cause her embarrassment that would make me angry." She growled only to notice that Kim was walking towards them slowly.

"Right time to go." She said and picked Drakken up throwing him into the hovercraft, ignoring the cries from the women, she quickly leapt in and flew the craft away after blowing Kim a kiss.

Kim possible blushed brightly and stared at the ground, ignoring Ron's questions.

"KP why'd the ray not work on you?" He asked and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Um the same reason we didn't work out, it's no big." She murmured.

"What that you didn't like me that way."

"No Ron, that I don't like guys in that way." She muttered in annoyance.

"But I thought that was an excuse KP."

"No it wasn't I don't like guys, girls are the ones I like but I can't go shouting that I'm a lesbian out to the world, I don't think they would want me saving the world, it's a hypocritical place." Kim said with a growl.

"Whoa don't do a Shego on me, KP you coming to bueno nacho?" He asked softly.

"No, I need to get home and relax." She said with a small forced smile.

"Alright KP, see you tomorrow." Ron said and waved as they parted ways.

Kim quietly let herself in and went up to her bedroom, sighing with relief as she leant against her door.

"Well hello Princess, what's got to you?" Shego said, lying on Kim's bed, her arms resting behind her.

Kim jumped as she saw her and fell to the floor, hitting her bottom on the ground.

"What are you doing here Shego!" Kim exclaimed, running her hand through her red hair.

"Can't I just visit my favourite teenage hero?" Shego said with her trademark smirk.

"No, now out with the real reason."

"Well Kimmie, I was wondering why Dr. D's ray didn't work on you, I mean the only answer would be that you aren't straight, well Pumpkin, do you have any other reason?" Shego said and stood up and walked towards Kim.

Ummm, well you were right." Kim mumbled, barely audible.

Shego walked towards her, her hips swinging, she stood up close to Kim, her hand on Kim's cheek, her finger on her chin.

"What was that cupcake?"

"I said you were right!" She said, her cheeks reddening.

"Hm well well well, then we have something in common…" Shego said and kissed Kim quickly before disappearing from the room completely, leaving a very confused Kim, her fingers placed on her lips.

Darksnow: See Shego can be very loving ^^.

Shego: *lights up hands.*

Darksnow: Eeep please review.


	2. Chapter 2: An unexpected visit

So disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney do, If I did there would sooooo be more Kigo!

Kim stayed against the door, in shock for a few moments before blushing brightly.

"Shego kissed me…" She murmured as she ran her fingers over her lips again. "So why do I not feel bad about it."

Kim sighed and walked from the door, settling down on the edge of her bed, part of her wishing for Shego to come back, another part wanting to go and kick her arse and a final part wanted to curl up and die in embarrassment.

Shego grinned as she walked towards her own home, she had kissed her, she had finally caused Kim Possible to be speechless, and in her books that was victory for her.

But there was one problem, she had enjoyed the kiss a little too much, she had even gone as far as start to dream up what else she could of done, she sighed and pulled her keys from her pocket.

"Why can't I have an easy life for once." She growled as she pushed the door open only to stop in shock as she came face to face with her mother and her ex-girlfriend.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" She yelled.

"Well Honey, I was saying to Delilah here, that I missed having my daughter around, and we came to an agreement, I miss having you around and she misses being with you, so I propose that you give her a fresh start." Mrs Danai said smiling knowingly at her daughter.

"Right one mother I don't spend time with you because a I'm evil and b We rarely get along and two me and Deli split up because she cheated on me when I was off getting god knows what for Dr.D. and Finally do either of you fancy this man?" She said and as she said the final statement produced a mug shot of Drakken.

Delilah, a slim blonde headed girl, around Shego's age shook her head and looked at Shego with bewilderment.

Mrs Danai or Shego's mother looked at the picture and looked like she was going to be physically sick.

"Okay so you haven't been in town long then, so could you please take yourself from my house and Deli, leave your key." Shego all but growled.

"But Leah…" Delilah started but was interrupted when Shego's hands erupted with green flame.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" She yelled.

"But honey that's your name."

"No It's not, father so cleverly named me Shego when he created Team go, funny really, female so she and go as in go city… oh well but that is what I go by not Leah not honey not anything else!" Shego yelled and all but threw her mother and her ex-girlfriend out of the front door, she leaned against it, ignoring her mother's voice.

"So let me get this straight, Shego came into your room without you knowing and kissed you?" Ron said, sitting on Kim's couch.

"Yeah."

"And where was I when this happened!" He cried, frowning.

"Bueno Nacho."

"U-huh." Rufus said poking his head out of Ron's pockets, holding both his paws up in the air.

"Boyah." He cried.

"Why didn't you call KP, two girls kissing, whoa, I mean yeah it's Shego but whoa." Ron said a dreamlike state of mind.

"Ron! I need help here, not a male thinking with his trouser brain." She said with her trade mark puppy dog pout.

"Aw KP! Come talk to The Ron man!" He said, succumbing to the pout.

"Ron, I think I may like Shego… I mean all I can think about is that kiss, I can't even talk about her without it blasting through my mind! What's wrong with me!" She grumbled.

"You are confused KP, think about it, after you figured out you like girls, you haven't had a relationship, she's the first girl to ever show interest, so it would make sense for you to believe you have feelings for her, best thing would be to talk to her." Ron said and Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Um Ron you made actual sense, thank you!" Kim said with a raised eyebrow and hugged her best friend before running out of her house, leaving Ron to keep himself entertained.

"Hey buddy, let's see what we can get to eat in this place."

"m'okay." The small rodent cried and seemed to rub his paws together.

Kim fished her Kimmunicator out of her pockets as she walked, quickly contacting Wade.

"How can I help Kim?" He asked as he appeared on screen.

"I need to know Shego's current location." She said softly with a smile.

"I'll search for any plasma outlets and if that shows nothing then I'll search to see if I can find out if she has new residence."

"Please and thank you Wade." She said with a smile and placed her Kimmunicator into her pocket, she frowned as she thought of what she could say when she found Shego.

"Right Kim, I've found Shego, thanks to Drakken surprisingly, he has posted all about her moving out on his blog and has even placed her new address on it, sending you it through now." Wade's voice echoed from her pocket, she quickly dug her Kimmunicator from her pocket and smiled as she saw she was close from the address.

"You rock wade! I'll be in touch." She said and shut the call down.

She grinned and sprinted to the address at hand, she frowned as she noticed to women outside, she quietly and quickly entered through an upstairs window, she crawled in and quietly negotiated her way through the town house only to be pressed against the wall by Shego, a hand round her throat.

"Well fancy seeing you here Princess, now why the fuck are you in my house!" Shego yelled.

"I needed to talk to you." Kim managed to choke out.

**Darksnow: Kim saved me so please review before shego finds me!**

**Shego: Too late.**

**Darksnow: Eeeep Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking revelations

**Disney owns Kim Possible sadly :(.**

**Woods entertainment apparently made scream but never seen it, only mentioned it here XD.**

"And what pray tell do you wish to talk about Princess?"

"The kiss." Kim muttered.

"What kiss…? Oh that kiss!" Shego said and ran a hand through her hair, with a smirk.

"Why did you kiss me, I need to know." Kim said quietly, staring at her feet.

"Oh I felt like it, simple as."

"So no feelings for me at all?"

"Why would I tell you?" Shego asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I'm almost at the stage of tearing my hair out, trying to figure out what is going on in my head!" Kim yelled, her anger peaking.

"Well I can't blame you, I'm absolutely gorgeous but and believe me I won't say this again, do you want to talk about what you are going through?" Shego asked, sitting down and patted the seat next to her.

Kim sighed and sat down beside her, her head in her hands.

"Hey cupcake, it'll be alright, so when did you realise you like women not men?" Shego asked, thinking if she asked widely now, she could ask more relevant questions later.

"Um about 4 months ago, that's why I broke up with Ron, I just realised I wanted to be with him to have a boyfriend not to be with him, and as I thought about it, I realised that it was the same with all the other boys I was with." She murmured.

"So who was the first girl you had feelings for?" Shego asked with a grin.

"You." Kim murmured, staring at her feet, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"What, really Kimmie, I was the first you liked, hang on you have feelings for me? Princess!" Shego exclaimed.

"What, I would have realised if I had feelings for any of the girls at school, and we are opposites, so it kind of makes sense, and I'm rambling, sorry I'll just go." Kim said and sighed and stood up walking towards the door.

"Whoa, wait up pumpkin, You surprised me that's all, I've had a difficult day today, my past decided to dig itself up, but I have to confess princess, I feel something more than hate towards you, and princess it is one thing that frightens me, but how abouts we call a truce when we aren't fighting, and we learn more about what each other wants then go from there but if you tell anyone about this then you will be a fried pumpkin." Shego said with a smirk and winked at Kim, her mind already racing with ideas.

Kim seemed to think about it before holding out her hand for Shego to shake, but Shego had other ideas, she took her hand as if to shake her hand only to pull Kim in, kissing her gently, her other hand on her cheek, she smirked as Kim kissed her back only to growl as her door was slammed open, revealing a very angry mother and ex.

"So you throw us out so you can get into the pants of this whore, Leah I thought you at least had some class, I mean you dated me!" Delilah yelled and Shego growled, pushing Kim behind her even though she knew the teen hero didn't need protecting.

"She is not a whore!" Shego yelled, her hands ablaze, she went to throw a plasma blast at them only to be stopped by Kim, she glared at her.

"What is your problem!" She sneered at Kim.

"It's not the answer to just go in guns blazing, believe me I'm furious but I'm thinking logically, you let them win if they see you so angry." Kim muttered softly, looking into Shego's eyes.

"Okay we'll do it your way princess."

"Mother, Delilah please leave my premises, what I do on it is none of your business so leave before I call the police." Shego said calmly all her hands shook violently with the held in rage.

They both looked surprised but didn't move until Kim cleared her throat.

"I know you see me as a whore, but you might like to know that this 'whore' is a freelance government agent, who could get an army here in moments, and don't you fucking tempt me!" Kim said with a glare, which caused the two women to scuttle off.

"Oooh Kimmie what a potty mouth you have." Shego purred.

"Oh I'm not happy with you, first name calling does not make burning them right, second, don't kiss me when you said we would investigate things and thirdly, your real name is Leah?" Kim said and smirked when saying the last point.

"They deserve to be burnt, you are not a whore and I kiss who I want thank you very much." She growled then glared at Kim. "And you can forget about that last part." She snarled.

Kim pouted the famous Puppy dog pout. "Please tell me?" She said in a cute whimper.

Shego looked at her with wide eyes. "What kind of evil is this! Oh Jeez fine!" She said, submitting to the pout.

"My full name is Leah Erin Danai, I'm the second eldest of my family in the children, my brother Hector being the eldest." She murmured, glaring at Kim all the while, but a slight feeling of relief settled in on her as she realised she had told Kim about her life before she became a villain or at least who she was before she was Shego, before the meteor ruined her life.

"Wow didn't actually expect you to tell me, thought you'd find a way of not telling me, or lie." Kim murmured, rubbing her chin but didn't comment on the information that Shego had given her otherwise, knowing that she was quite honoured to know this about Shego, She knew Shego thought of it as a weak point of herself, she could hear it in the villainess' voice as she told a small part of her story.

"So Kimmie what do you propose we do for the small amount of time you are here?" Shego asked with a smirk.

"Well we could watch a movie? I guess you have some around." Kim said, blushing.

"Good Idea Pumpkin." Shego said and clicked a button on a small remote causing the TV and a huge array of DVDs to be revealed.

"Take your pick, but choose wisely." Shego said with the same smirk as she relaxed onto her couch.

"You choose, there are too many." Kim said after a few minutes searching.

Shego grinned and picked one of her less scary films, scream and placed it into the DVD player before settling back down on the couch next to Kim who had settled in Shego's original place.

"It's not scary is it?" Kim asked softly.

"Not really, it's not as scary as some of the others but if you get scared you can bury your head in my shoulder or distract yourself somehow, okay?" Shego said with a smile.

Kim nodded and started to watch the film, not even half way through and she was petrified, she was whimpering softly and jumped again before quickly burying her face into Shego's neck, still whimpering.

"Seriously Princess." She murmured chuckling softly at Kim's scaredy catness, but couldn't say she wasn't enjoying Kim being so close.

"Sssh." Kim murmured, bright red with embarrassment, she placed her lips against Shego's neck with a smirk, revenge for laughing at her.

Shego had to stop herself from moaning at the pleasant sensation that Kim was creating, she sighed happily. "Princess." She almost groaned, the movie forgotten as she tried to keep herself from jumping Kim there and then, her mind was on overload as she tried to keep control, she weakly tried to push Kim away and succeed only to lose her balance on the couch and land on her back, Kim pinning her to the ground almost accidently, a smirk on the girl's lips, her cheeks reddened.

"Hm not that I don't like this position Cupcake but don't you think this is a little too fast for one as inexperienced such as yourself." Shego muttered, except her eyes showed her lust and desire that was building rapidly.

**Darksnow: *holding chair to keep back Shego.* Hey I made you look good in this chapter.**

**Shego: *growls and sets fire to chair.* Exactly, I'm meant to be a bad girl!**

**Darksnow: Eeeep Review while I run from Shego! *sprints away followed by the angry green woman.***


	4. Chapter 4: A suprise inside

So as before disclaimer: Kim possible belongs to disney.

The machine idea belongs to a friend of mine, Hmemma.

and this story idea is mine sorta xD.

Kim blushed looking down at Shego below her.

"What if I said I didn't want to move?" She muttered with a smirk.

"Well then I'd say that…" Shego said then quickly pushed her leg out and changed their positions, Shego pinning Kim down instead. "I'd have to move for you." She finished.

"Now what do you have to say?" Shego said with a raised eyebrow and her trademark smirk.

Kim blushed brightly. "Umm… Ahh… Uhh…." She stuttered and coughed, looking to the side.

"The great Kimmie speechless, hmm." Shego said still smirking.

"Hey, I'm not, I just wasn't expecting you to flip us over." Kim said and glared.

"Hm, Miss Kim Possible may I have one last kiss before we investigate everything else?" Shego said in an abnormally caring tone.

Kim looked into her eyes and nodded and Shego smirked, bending down slightly, making sure to not lean on Kim as she captured her lips with her own.

Kim sighed happily as she wrapped her arms round Shego's neck and pulled her close, kissing her with all the feelings she was having showing within it.

Shego moaned softly and kissed back with the same amount of feeling, which shocked Kim, she tried to pull away, only to be trapped by Shego who had no intention of letting Kim go, she had discovered something when they were spending time together, she figured her hatred for Kim wasn't the fact that she was the hero, but moreover, Shego didn't think she'd ever have chance to win Kim's heart and get to know her without having to beat each other up to be around each other.

Kim finally pulled away and frowned as she saw a tear run down Shego's cheek.

"Shego what's the matter? It was your decision to take the time to get to know one another." Kim whispered, wiping the tear away.

"I figured that you would want that, I mean why would a hero like you go for a villainess like me would, I mean I'm green!" She exclaimed, tears still flowing.

"Shego! You are you, no matter the colour of your skin, to be fair I think it makes you sexy, but what do you mean I would want that?"

"Thank you princess and I meant you'd want to try and change me into a hero or at least a goody goody." Shego muttered.

"Well I'd like to think I could bring you to the good side but I mean It's not a deciding factor, I like you for you, not because I thought I could change you into a hero, because that doesn't fucking matter!" Kim yelled, clearly angry.

"You know I really do love that potty mouth of yours." Shego purred with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not a potty mouth, It's a normal 18 year old who speaks her mind." Kim grumbled.

"Well it shows you like the dark side." Shego whispered softly.

"So me swearing means I'm slightly evil, no way Shego, I just like one of the evil ones." Kim said with a pout before grinning at Shego, clearly planning something.

"Shego, um would you try another trial for me?" Kim asked with her puppy dog pout.

"Ahh evil! Fine what is it?" Shego grumbled, succumbing to the puppy dog pout.

"Would you be good for a week?" She asked softly.

"I was good for years cupcake if you recall, is this important to you?" Shego asked with a frown.

Kim nodded and smiled.

Shego sighed. "Fine princess for you, I'll be good for a week, but I'm not being a hero, I'll just sit around and do nothing, but will you do something for me Kimmie?"

"Um sure?" Kim said with a blush.

"Kimberly Ann Possible will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" Shego asked with a smirk.

Kim's eyes widened and she gasped before nodding, a tear running down her cheek.

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, I would have asked you if you hadn't asked me, but is it alright if I keep it secret until I get around to telling my parents and Ron?"

Shego sighed but nodded. "Of course but when you do tell can I see the look on that Buffoon's face?" She said and grinned.

"Be nice to Ron, and are you starting your week of good tomorrow?" Kim said with a pout.

"Yeah, I'll go tell Dr. D I'm going on holiday for a week later on." Shego said with a smile, kissing Kim's cheek.

Just then the Kimmunicator went off and Kim sighed, pulling it out of her pocket.

"What's the stitch Wade?" She said and smiled as Shego started to kiss her other hand.

"Drakken is going on about a big old machine saying that it will make it impossible for you to win when he has his Shego clones." Wade said and jumped as he heard the growl from behind the Kimmunicator.

"Hey Kim you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll go sort this, get me a ride to be outside this address soon as possible, Ron can stay out this one if he wants." Kim said and smiled, shutting the Kimmunicator down, sliding it into her pocket before placing her hand on Shego's cheek.

"That bastard broke the big rule, we had a fucking agreement, no cloning!" Shego growled.

"Then go rip him a new one and I'll be there just after you get there." Kim said and kissed Shego softly, causing Shego to grin.

"See you soon Pumpkin." She whispered as she broke the kiss and jumped up sprinting out her door.

Kim got up and quickly but quietly turned the TV off before walking outside where a sports car was waiting.

"Aloha Miss Possible, I just happened to be in the neighbourhood, that young computer guy just reminded me that I should thank you for saving my bride from that disaster." A young Spanish man said with a grin, his sunglasses gleaming.

"It's no big." She said with a smile as she jumped into the car, just getting her seatbelt on when he sped off towards Drakken's lair.

Shego grabbed her boss by his collar and growled at him.

"What is the number one rule we have Drew?" She said menacingly.

"No cloning." He gasped, his eyes wide.

"And what are you doing here?"

"Cloning."

"So we have a little problem do we not, how were you going to clone me drew!"

"I was going to take your DNA and inject it into a plain mould, but it would work with a human with unknown effects." He said with a gulp.

"I should kill you but princess will be on her way so I don't have the time."

Shego sighed as she realised she had to fight her girlfriend to make it look credible.

"Shego if she falls into the machine she will be out of action for a while." Drakken said with an evil genius smile.

Shego was about to ask what he meant when Kim arrived, she smiled but had to get into faking a fight, she knew Kim would be doing the same.

Kim gulped and ran forwards to attack her girlfriend.

"Hi Cupcake, I must say this is exciting." Shego said and put her all into it, wanting to feel the same thrill she had whenever she fought Kim.

Drakken smirked and ran forwards pushing Kim Possible towards Shego, causing for them both the fall into the machine, Shego growled as an needle scraped her arm and watched with alarm as it plunged into Kim's side, she knew it had something to do with Drakken's plan, Kim frowned but stood up as the machine opened and quickly disabled it so it couldn't be used again before escaping.

Shego on the other hand had walked towards Drakken and growled.

"Did you hurt her?" She yelled at him.

"No she will just have problems, Shego you should take some holiday, go see what will develop with this." Drakken said with a smirk.

"Fuck that, I quit, you broke the biggest rule and I can't deal with that." Shego growled throwing Drakken into a console, she quickly to her car, she had chosen to drive her car to the lair, instead of her bike, she loved her custom car, it did everything she could possibly need.

She started the engine and sped away, knowing Kim would wait for her somewhere, she saw the teen hero leaning against a tree, clearly in pain.

Shego didn't care about her car as she broke suddenly and jumped out sprinting over to Kim.

"Are you okay, what's wrong?" She said quickly, placing a hand on Kim's cheek.

"That injection seems to of affected me more than I realised, Um Shego can you take me to the hospital, I want to see my mum, see if she can help." Kim said and Shego had just enough time to nod before Kim fainted, she caught her and walked to her car and placed her in the car carefully, she looked at her once more before speeding towards the hospital she knew her girlfriend's mother worked in.

She picked up Kim as she arrived, carrying her bridal style into the hospital.

"Dr. Possible please." She said to the receptionist who was immediately on the phone.

Ann ran down with a raised eyebrow only to see her daughter in her supposed arch nemesis' arms.

"What happened?"

"Well Drakken wanted to clone me, we fell in the machine, Kimmie here got stabbed by a needle that had some kind of liquid in it and my DNA, so I brought her here because she asked for you." Shego said, her fear clear.

"And why did her enemy worry for her?" Ann said accusingly.

"I do worry about her, not evil anymore I quit, please just find out what is wrong with her." Shego said desperately.

"Of course, come with me." Ann said and walked quickly towards an empty room, Shego placed Kim down on the bed and watched as Ann took some blood.

"I will go get this tested then I'll be back with you." She said and stroked her daughter's hair down before leaving the room.

Shego sighed and sat down beside the bed.

"Princess you've given us quite a scare." Shego said with a sigh only to smile as she watched Kim wake.

"Hey." She said softly, smiling at Shego.

"Hey there, your mother is just running some tests then we'll know what's wrong with you." Shego said and took Kim's hand, squeezing it softly.

Kim smiled, looking at Shego with happiness.

Ann came running into the room after about half an hour of waiting.

"Hi, I have the results." She said and gulped.

"Mum you okay?" Kim asked.

"Yes honey, but I have some bad news, there were quite a few things that Drew pumped into you, there were accelerants presents, Shego's DNA, Pregnancy enhancers, a weird chemical compound that seems to allow females to be pregnant with another female's child, so in short you are pregnant Kim, with Shego's child and I think the accelerant has done its job, instead of hours pregnant, you are two weeks." Ann said, pale.

"I'M PREGNANT?" Kim exclaimed, then frowned as she heard a thud only to see Shego's unconscious form on the floor.

"Yes you are, but it's not your fault, but I'm guessing you wouldn't have even guessed that, so we have to decide what we do with this news, do you want to keep the child or do you want it terminated?" Ann asked her daughter, looking her in the eyes.

Shego groaned as she came round.

"Sorry, just thought you said Kim was pregnant with my child." She muttered, standing up and going beside Kim's bed.

"I did." Ann said with a small smile.

"How… I'm meant to be infertile, even if that drug changed the pattern to what my DNA works in, the meteor left me barren." Shego muttered.

"Well it seems you healed since then and that means that you are able to have a child, but I will leave you two to speak, Kim, if you need me I will be going to have my break." Ann said with a forced smile before leaving the room.

"Um Kimmie, what do you want to do?" Shego said looking down at Kim.

"I don't know, now that I know you couldn't have kids before, I don't know whether to keep it or not, I mean I finish high school in a month or so, which means no one at my school would need to know, but would we be able to care for a child?" Kim murmured.

"Well I think we'd be great parents but even if I don't think it's right, if you want to get rid of it, I won't stop you." Shego murmured, kissing Kim's forehead.

"I don't want to terminate it, I want to have this child with you." Kim said with a smile and Shego grinned and kissed her softly.

Ann walked in only to see Shego and Kim kissing, she cleared her throat softly.

"MUM!" Kim said, turning bright red.

"I think you should tell your mother." Shego whispered into her ear and Kim nodded.

"Um Mum, I um like women, and I'm um with Shego?" Kim said, staring at her hands.

"Well honey, I already knew you liked women and if she makes you happy then that is all that matters, I will always love you, so will your father, who by the way will need to know." Ann said with a smile.

Kim grinned, a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Would you like me to get your father to come in, he has just arrived to collect me from work." Ann said and saw Kim nod.

"Hi Hun, hey why's Kimmie cub in a hospital bed, is she alright?" James said and he walked in, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Dad I'm fine but you may need to sit down." Kim said softly.

Her father nodded and sat down on the end of her bed.

"Right Dad, I like women, I'm with Shego and I'm pregnant with her child because Drakken injected me with something." Kim said, fast to get it all out in the air.

She watched as her father struggled with all the information he was given.

"Alright Kimmie cub, I love you, your my little girl and you always will be, although I didn't expect you to tell me you were pregnant with another woman's child." He said with a grin. "Shego may I have word outside?" He asked, Shego nodded and smiled at Kim.

"Dad's doing the father talk." Kim said and groaned, causing Ann to laugh.

Shego closed the door quietly behind her as she left the room with Kim's father.

"Well Shego, you are an evil sidekick are you not?" James asked, in father mode.

"Um I was, I quit, and I am to get a normal job, like with maybe Global Justice eventually." She said softly, she hadn't even told Kim her plans of yet.

"Oh that's good then, I presume you know the usual dad's talk, of how if you hurt my daughter or break her heart I will break you and so on." He said with a smile.

Shego gulped and nodded.

"Now this child business, I presume you two are keeping it, do you have the funds to provide for them both.

"Yes sir, I have a house, about ten minutes from your house, I have enough funds to live on for the rest of our lives but I don't know if she'd let me use my villain funds, but I will be able to look after her and our child, I will do anything to protect them." Shego said, determined.

"That's all I want to hear, let's go back inside." James said with a smile. "And call me James."

Kim smiled as they entered, both looking happy, she nodded to her mum as she said they were leaving and would see both of them at home when they decided to leave, the room was there's till they left.

Kim smiled as Shego walked to her side.

"Your father is a very scary man." Shego said with a smirk, kissing Kim's cheek.

"He didn't threaten you with space did he?"

"No why?"

"He must like you then, he usually threatens boys I went out with a rocket strapped to their backs."

Kim said with a grin.

"He's just worried for his little girl, although we did talk about the baby, I wanted to ask, would mind if you used the money I made while a villain, I'll donate all the money I got in rewards etc, but my pay from Drakken?" Shego asked nervously.

"Um sure, as long as you donate the money that you said you would." Kim said with a smile and Shego grinned kissing her softly.

"Well let's get you two to your parents' house, what do you say?" Shego said and Kim nodded and they started towards the door, three now instead of two.

**Me: longer chapter wooooo!**

**Shego: *lights up hand.* a baby are you kidding me?**

**Me: Eeeep but it'll be green and cute!**

**Shego: Maybe it'll shoot plasma. *daydreams.**

**Me: Quick review before she gets ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**So as before disclaimer: Kim possible belongs to disney.**

**The machine idea belongs to a friend of mine, Hmemma.**

**and this story idea is mine sorta xD.**

Kim was nervous, very nervous, she was worried about the life growing inside her, would she be a good mother, would she cope… She sighed and frowned.

Shego looked over to Kim and smiled reassuringly although she was scared shitless herself.

Shego smiled as they walked to the car, opening Kim's door ready for her.

"After you cupcake." She said with a smile as Kim got into the car, she quickly ran round and jumped into the driver seat, she started the engine and pulled away, towards the Possible residence.

"Shego..." Kim whispered as they approached her parents' house.

"Yes princess?" Shego said not looking away from the road.

"Do you think I'd be a good mother?" She said softly, her fear eating her up.

"Of course! I mean you care for everyone around you and you are an amazing babysitter, but seriously honey, you'll be a great mother, you are Kim Possible, anything is possible for you." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Shego." Kim said, sniffing, wiping the tears away.

Shego stopped and pulled to the side of the road.

"Cupcake, we will be fine, I promise, I'm not going to say it's going to be easy but you are strong enough to get through this." Shego said and pulled Kim close after unbuckling her seatbelt.

"And I have you." Kim said softly, kissing her cheek softly.

"Now let's get you to your parent's so they don't go crazy." Shego said with a smirk.

Kim frowned as her Kimmunicator started to go crazy, she frowned and answered.

"Hey mum." She said softly with a frown as she saw it was her mother.

"Hello Kim, I thought I'd call you after getting some quite frankly some disturbing news, the hospital ran some more tests on the accelerant in your blood, they found out that your pregnancy will last around two months instead of the usual amount, so honey you are going to be a mother soon than you think, sorry sweetie but they have theorised you will start showing after you graduate which is in two weeks remember, hopefully that becomes true, so let Shego know then go and rest, come see us tomorrow." Ann said and Kim could hear the frown.

"Cupcake are you okay?" Shego asked, concern clear.

"Um the hospital ran some tests… I'm only going to be pregnant for two months…"

"WHAT!?" Shego exclaimed.

"Mhmm, mum suggested to go home and rest… so can we go back to your house please."

"Ours… Our house." Shego muttered, still in shock.

Shego turned around as soon as she could and got back to the house quickly, opening the front door and collapsed onto the sofa as soon as she was sure Kim was okay and settled, she nuzzled Kim's neck and smiled.

"So two months eh?" Shego said softly, a smile on her lips but her eyes full of fear.

"Yeah… I understand if this is too much…"

"I'll be fine, we'll just have to go get everything we need sooner than I thought… I would never make you go through this on your own." Shego muttered.

"Mum said that I wouldn't be showing too much before graduation so I can cover it up, I mean they did bring the ceremony forwards by two weeks due the fact that there was a big cheerleading competition on the same date… which I'll be missing now…" Kim said, back in her depressed mood.

"Cupcake you'll have something better, a loving family and having an excuse to do nothing." Shego whispered with a grin.

"And I'm going to be at your graduation so that's something to be happy about."

"How… I mean you are still a villain in theory…" Kim said her doubt clear.

"Oh I called Betty, I'm clear if I do a few missions for her, going to leave as soon as I can, should last about a week and a bit, then I'll be back, then another week away apparently, that's what we agreed on, I've donated the money we agreed on." Shego said, as quickly as if it would be less hurtful.

"You mean you'll be gone… leaving me on my own…" Kim whimpered.

"Oh, I was going to call Moron and ask him to stay here with you, um but that would mean telling him…" Shego said, looking at Kim.

"Okay, fine as long as you ring me every day unless it is impossible." Kim said and hugged Shego, who had grabbed her Kimmunicator from her pocket.

"Can I call dofus?" Shego asked with a smirk.

"Shego! His name is Ron and I know you just want to see him bewildered but go ahead, I'm too tired." Kim murmured with a small laugh.

Shego chuckled and quickly called Ron, making sure the video call option was on.

"What's up KP… Hang on Shego?!" Ron asked, a bewildered look on his face.

"Hi buffoon, Kim and I would like to tell you something but Kim is a little tired so I'm doing the honours, we are together and Cupcake has a little me growing inside her." Shego said only to see Kim glare at her.

"WHAT!?"

"Blame Drakken Ron, he injected me with some kind of serum that caused me to become pregnant, with Shego's kid…" Kim said, still glaring.

"Um KP, I'll get back to you…" Ron said before ending the call.

"Shego! Do you really think that was the right way to tell him!" Kim yelled only to have to answer the Kimmunicator.

"Kim, Ron just called Monique and me… is it true?" Wade asked softly, concern lining his voice.

"Uh yeah sorry Wade I was going to tell you…. And Monique but I just didn't know when…."

"It's cool Kim, let me know if you need anything, you better call Monique…" Wade said, paling.

Kim nodded and hung up to call her other best friend only to gulp as she saw her angry face.

"Girl did you not think I would like to know I would be an aunt! Jeez girl I wouldn't think anything different of you! Now you and I are going to have a big talk soon! Shego I know you are listening, if you hurt her, I will hurt you." Monique said and hung up abruptly, both Kim and Shego gulping at the girl's words.

"Your friend is terrifying." Shego murmured, she took Kim's Kimmunicator and quickly emailed Monique asking for her to look after Kim while she was away, the reply was almost instant and was positive.

"Okay Monique has agreed to keeping you company, now let's get you to bed." Shego said softly, kissing Kim's forehead and picking up the half asleep teenager, walking towards their room.

"Hmm almost two weeks since Shego went on her mission… she said on the phone she'd be back today, but it's nearly midnight now…" Kim murmured with a weak frown, looking down at her slightly rounded stomach, it was starting to take shape, luckily her graduation was two days away, and her first appointment with her doctor was the next day, so she didn't have to worry about having nothing to do.

"KIM!" Shego yelled as she walked through the door, only to see an orange blur and suddenly she had a small red head clinging to her.

"Hi sweetie, whoa you've grown." She said as Kim stood in front of her.

She kissed her with a smirk, showing all her emotions, of how much she had missed her, but pulled away before it could get too much and dropped down in front of Kim, her hands on her slightly protruding stomach.

"Daddy's back." She murmured resting her head against the bump.

"Shego that just sounds weird."

"Yeah, but I'm the dad, I'm not carrying the child so therefore I am daddy, deal with it!" Shego said with a smirk and kissed the bump before returning to Kim's lips.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered against her lips.

"Shego I've been lost without you here." Kim said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Cupcake don't cry I'm back and good news, I don't have to go on any other missions, I'm no longer a wanted woman, so let's go to bed and be well rested for the appointment tomorrow." Shego said, picking up Kim and kissing her as she took her to bed.

Kim groaned as she was shaken softly, she had slept properly for the first time since Shego had left, she put her pillow over her head and tried to go back to sleep but was instantly awake as she felt someone kissing up her leg.

"Kim wake up and I promise I will finish what I started." Shego growled.

Kim sat up and glared at her. "No you won't, can't torture a sexually frustrated pregnant woman like that!" She grumbled, going to shower, shaking her head as she heard Shego's laughter.

Kim walked downstairs to the smell of fresh pancakes, she looked at Shego and smiled as a plate of steaming hot pancakes were placed in front of her, then Shego sat down with the same and began eating.

As soon as they finished eating, Shego was herding her out of the door, stating they would be late for the appointment if they didn't get their arses in gear.

Kim gulped as she thought of what the appointment could reveal, she had already decided with Shego that they would be finding out the sex of the child so that they could be prepared.

**Me: So yeah new chapter, SUPRISE, So I need your help... should they have twins? or a single child? a boy, girl, two girls, two boys, a mixture, and names! I need names, please tell me in reviews! I like them. :P**

**Kim: Um shego looks like she wants to kill you for having our kids basically up for bids.**

**Me: EEEEP! Please review!**


	6. NOT UPDATE : CHILD

Right so I've been looking through the reviews and counting... so here goes, it will be a girl, one and these and the names to choose from, I've chosen the ones I like the most though all of them are great!

- Alexus (Lexi)

- Alexis (My friend fell in love with the name after she saw Alexus :P.)

- Kigo

- Leah

- Lacey

- Shay

- Stevie

- Cassie

- Ariana

So please vote in either private message or reviews! xD.

And if you really want twins please plead your case :P.


	7. Not update!

Hi, i know ive been gone for a long time, ive been ill and honestly not motivated but i will get some updates up soon, well the main reason im posting this is im having a minor dilema, see im interested in adapting one of my stories into a futa story, the main one im thinking of is my mate,ive got a way of adapting it well, so please people let me know what you think about it xD.

Darksnow.


End file.
